Spicy Whistle!
by InspirationalWriter
Summary: *Re-Published, sorry I underrated it so it cancelled my story!* What happens when Neru asks Len how to whistle? And how exactly does he teach her? Well, it's about time we found out! M for lemon between Len and Neru!


**Hey! Sorry, it seems I underrated this because its so spicy! This is 'M' because there is Lemon in here! I repeat, Lemon! So please, have caution while reading. I suggest tissues and a large supply of snacks! Thanks for reading, its my first story! :)**

It was an average day in the Vocaloid house. Miku was singing her songs, Kaito was eating his ice cream, Meiko and Haku were getting tipsyier and tipsyier by the second, Gumi was working on yet another lab, Luka and Gakupo were arguing over tuna and eggplant and Rin and Mikuo were playing some fighting game with each other. Len however, was writing a song,playing music and whistling a cute tune. Neru was in the hallway listening to Len and decided to suck up her courage and ask him something. Truth was, she had the biggest crush on Len since they first met, she knew Len probably liked Miku, seeing how every other guy did, but she had this feeling of hope, that he just might like her back. It was that feeling, that kept her feet moving everyday,but the pain of rejection slowed her down, made her scared to tell him how she felt. But not today! Today, I will tell him! She swore to herself. She walked into the room Len was currently in and sat next to him on the sofa. "Hey, Len!" she said and tried to hide her blush. "Neru! What are you doing here?" he asked overjoyed to see Neru. He actually liked her a lot but it seemed many other guys did too. He knew he was probably the last person Neru would like but he continued to love her so. "Just wanted to talk with you is all. U-unless you have other plans with someone else..." she spoke softly trying to not make her voice waver so much. "I'd cancel all the plans I have before I cancelled you Neru." he replied blushing madly. He started lightly whistling again before Neru interrupted him. "L-Len? How do you whistle?" she asked embarrased she lacked the talent of whistling. "Oh! It's easy! Here, just put your lips like this and blow." Len said and curled his mouth into an O shape. "Like this?" Neru asked puckering her lips. Len turned crimson once again, Neru was sitting so close, her lips looked so kissable and he could barely utter a word. "Y-Yeah, here scoot closer so I can see if you're doing it right." he spoke quietly. Neru scooted so close, if they turned towards each other their noses would rub against each other. "I'm doing it right Len!" she asked as she beamed. Len turned to look at her but Neru also turned her head. Now they faced each other, noses touching, lips puckered, and both burning red like ripe tomatoes. Len couldn't hold it in anymore and closed the gap between them. At first, Neru was shocked but responded when she wrapped her arms around Len's neck. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and opened her mouth with his tongue. Her eyelids flew open in shock and she blushed madly but allowed Len to continue. "Let's take this somewhere a little more... Private." he smirked seductively and Neru melted in his arms. He carried her bridal style and laid her down on his bed. Neru was so nervous she could barely breathe. "L-Len uhm, what are you d-doing?" she whimpered and tugged her skirt down to try and hide her bare legs. (A.N: SPICE!Len ON MODE! XD) "Relax Neru, I won't hurt you... Too much." he smirked and crawled towards Neru. She's so innocent! He thought to himself. But that just makes her even more adorable. "L-Len please, I'm scared..." she whispered with tears in her eyes. He licked her neck and she moaned the sexiest moan he'd ever heard. "Sex is no fun unless we're both having fun." and he winked. "Then I don't want to!" she said stubbornly and turned her head to the side, avoiding Len's eyes. He scowled at her stubbornness and smoothly replied, "I guess I'll have to seduce you." he smiled wickedly. "W-what?" Neru stared at him in shock when suddenly Len pinned Neru's wrists down and tore her shirt off leaving only her bra. Len viciously ripped the bra off and cupped Neru's breast into his hand and watched her moan. He started to suck it and she moaned even more. He played with her nipple and then worked his way to the next breast. Len realized he was still clothed so he quickly ripped off his shirt and threw it aside. He watched Neru's eyes marvel at his chest and he couldn't help but blush at her reaction. He forgot he didn't have a grip on Neru and she was able to break free. She grabbed him and turned him over so that she was on top. She tugged Len's pants down and blushed at his erection. Well, she is so seduced, Len thought. Len stared at her while she pulled his boxers down. She grabbed his manhood in her hands and Len moaned from her touch. She licked it and Len jumped. She grinned at his reaction and sucked on it. "N-Neru... S-stop... I'm going to... CUM!" He panted heavily and in Neru's mouth, banana's were dancing around. She swallowed and continued. "Neru." he waited to get her attention."I want to go inside you." he said and watched Neru's eyes widen. "L-Len, I don't think we're ready for that yet!" she stammered nervously. "If that's the case, I'll do it myself." Len replied. Before Neru could react to his words, Len grabbed his belt and tied Neru's wrists together once again, she kicked and kicked hoping to get free but he grabbed his ties from his closet. He took Neru's ankle and wrapped her ankle with the tie around the bars of the bed. He repeated the motions on the other ankle. He used the third tie to wrap her mouth. She looked so sexy, all tied up. She had tears in her eyes and Len pulled off her soaking panties. He lunged his penis into her and she cried out, but it was stifled from the tie. "Et h-wurts Wen..." she moaned softly. "Don't worry, the pain soon turns to pleasure." he replied and started to lick her neck. She purred and Len started pumping her faster. They were both going fast and hard. "I think this is the... CLIMAX!" Len screamed out. Len crumpled onto Neru and their bodies lay there, silent, but satisfied. "I wuv yew Wen." Neru spoke softly. "I love you more." he smiled but didn't unbind Neru. Neru, confused asked him, "Eren't Jew gunna dake deese uff?" she spoke. "What was that? You want to go for more? Well aren't you feisty today!" he joked. "I'm sewious Wen." she said sternly."Well so am I." he said and smirked, this was one hell of a night.


End file.
